Nightmare
by slpytlak
Summary: Danny and his friends are going to Silent Hill for a vacation, but they have the same nightmare as Henry and they can't get out. Danny PhantomSilent Hill 4
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! I decided to do another crossover of Danny Phantom and Silent Hill 4. I just have to do this, so enjoy! Oh, and this story is going to be the same thing in the game. I played it before.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker are already packed up and about to go on another vacation with their best friend, Danny's sidekick, and half-dragon, Shelby Pytlak. Their suitcases are already in the trunk at Danny's house and Danny's older sister; Jazz has a worried look on her face.

"Shelby, are you sure it's safe? Remember last time you took them to Japan," said Jazz. Shelby shivered, "I didn't know that this house is cursed, but this time our trip will be safe."

"Shelby, this vacation is my idea," said Danny. Shelby rolled her eyes, "Well, I was the one who helped you to choose which one we're going. And besides, if I already called the apartment that we can stay for a week."

"And just where are you staying for a week?" Jazz asked.

"We're going to Silent Hill for a week. And besides, I can't wait to see a good friend of my father," said Shelby.

"Who's a good friend of your dad?" Tucker asked, as he put his suitcase in Shelby's trunk.

"His name is Henry Townsend," Shelby got out a wallet sized picture of Henry, "He was young, when I met him during my teenage years. I wrote him a letter to let him know that we're going to Silent Hill for a week. He can't wait to see me how much I've grown." Shelby missed him; she can't wait to visit him and introduce her friends. Their suitcases are already in the trunk and they all got in Shelby's car. Jazz glared at her, "Shelby, if something happens to Danny, I'll tell your mother about your secret." Shelby glared at her, with her blood, red eyes.

"Easy, Shelby," Danny calmed her down, "Jazz, we'll be fine. It won't be that same, like the last time, when we went to Japan." Shelby's car started and began to leave. "Bye Jazz! We'll be fine I promise!" Danny waved goodbye to her, as Jazz watched the car leaving out of her sight.

Shelby drove her car in the highway. Sam asked her, "Shelby, are you sure that the place we're staying is safe?" Shelby looked at her with the car mirror, "Sam, don't worry. It will be safe. If we find ghosts or bad mystical creatures, me and Danny will take care of this." Danny smiled at her, "Well, I got the thermos, just in case." "Good idea, Danny," said Shelby, "Hey, we're here." They saw a sign about Silent Hill. The trio looked at the buildings, while Shelby paid attention to the road.

"Shelby, is this the apartment we're staying?" Tucker asked. "Yes, that's the place. Let's find a parking spot and get our luggage," said Shelby. She found a parking spot and they got their suitcases. They went inside to meet the old man, who is the superintendent, "Hello, can I help you?" he asked. Shelby answered, "Yeah, I made and arrangement to stay here for a week. My friends and I are having a vacation."

"Ah, you must be Shelby Pytlak and you made a call before you came here. Your room is next to Mr. Townsend. I'll lead you to your room." The Superintendent took the keys and led them to Room 303. They went to the second floor and stopped to Room 303. The man unlocked the door, "I'm sure they have four bed for you, so enjoy your stay for this week. If you need something, call me, okay?" "Okay. Thank you, sir," said Danny. They got in to look around. Tucker checked the room, with four beds, "Wow, checked this out!" Danny, Sam and Shelby checked out their bedrooms. "Damn, it's got everything. Dressers, TV, and more," said Shelby, "Come on, let's get unpacked and we're going to see Henry." The kids nodded and began to unpack.

Not too long, they finished unpacking. They put their clothes in the dresser and the closet, shower stuff in the bathroom, and other thing to put away. "Okay, let's go visit Henry," said Shelby. She and the kids walked to Room 302 to go visit him. Shelby knocked the door and waiting for him to answer. It took a little while, so she knocked the door, again. Still no answer, so Shelby knocked the door, but Danny stopped her, "Shelby, maybe he went somewhere. He'll be back, but right now let's take a look around the town and maybe we can buy stuff." "Okay," said Shelby.

Night came by and they got back to their room. Shelby can't visit Henry, because he might be sleeping. Shelby and Sam changed in their bedroom, while the boys changed in the living room. The four people put on their pajamas and got into bed. "Well, that was fun for today," said Tucker.

"Yeah, and we'll have more fun for this week," said Sam, "But, Shelby are you sure it's not like the last time we went to Japan?"

"For the last time, it's not like that damn house we stayed in Japan!" said Shelby.

"She's right, we didn't see any ghosts in here. Right Shelby?" Danny asked. Shelby nodded, "Yeah, no evil ghosts." Sam and Tucker didn't trust her. "Guys come on, let's get to sleep. If my ghost sense is off, me and Shelby will take care of it, "Danny explained, "Good night," he turned off the lamp, while Shelby put her glasses on the stand. They all went to sleep. (AN: Now, the nightmare is about to begin _evil grin_)

In the nightmare 

Danny opened his eyes; he felt his head pounding and looked around. He noticed that the walls are not clean. The wall is very rusted, with stained blood. He also saw that the windows are boarded. Danny still felt his head pounding and he saw his friends. "Hey, what are you guys doing in my dream?" Danny asked. Shelby held her head, "Danny please! I have a bad headache! I should have taken these headache pills."

"We don't know what's going on. We could be dreaming," said Sam. She got out of bed and saw these rusted walls, so did Tucker and Shelby, "Oh my god! Why are these wall stained with blood?" Shelby's shaking, so did Tucker. "I have no idea. We should calm down and go to the living room," said Danny, he got out of bed, but suddenly they heard a scream. Tucker jumped, "What the hell is that?"

"Sounds like someone was screaming. We should check it out," said Danny. Shelby pushed him towards the door, "Half ghosts first," she said, cowardly. Danny glared at her, "You and you two are going to check it out. Sam, Tucker just stay close to us and we'll be fine," said Danny. They went to the living room, with the TV on, with a buzzing noise.

"Why is the TV on with that buzzing noise? It's getting on my god damn nerves," said Shelby, while she covered her ears.

"And why are the window boarded?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea, we should get out of this room," said Danny.

"We can't these doors are locked. We can't get out!" said Tucker.

"Okay, we're dreaming. Let's not panic," said Danny. "Uh, guys. You should look at this," said Shelby, she pointed at the wall, with a face on it. "Oh my god, that's very creepy," said Tucker, "What's that face doing on the wall?"

"I'm not sure, but we should turn around and not look at it," said Shelby. They face the other way, until Danny's ghost sense is off, but the mist is red. "Danny, that mist is red," said Sam. Shelby turned around and saw things that's scaring her, "G-g-guys, y-y-y-you n-need to t-turn around," she said, stuttering. They turned around and saw terrible things.

The cracks became bigger and went right to the ceiling. Then, they saw someone coming out of the wall. It's the face they saw, but it has a body. The creature is getting out of the wall with some sticky stuff on it's back. It floated for a while, but it fell on the floor. They stepped back away from that thing. "Going ghost!" Danny yelled, but there's something wrong, "Oh no, I can't go ghost!"

"Let me handle this," said Shelby, but she can't transform into a dragon, "What the hell? **_WHY CAN'T I BECOME A DRAGON!_**" She and the others tripped over something and fell on the floor. The ghost made a moaning sound and about to get them. Danny, Sam, and Tucker huddled close to Shelby and she wrapped her arms around them for protection. The ghost crawled right towards them. Everything went black.

Morning 

Danny and the others woke up; they sat up on their beds. "Oh my god, what a nightmare," said Shelby.

"You said it," said Danny. Shelby got out of and left their bedroom to go to the bathroom.

"I'm going to call the Superintendent," said Danny, he got out of bed and picked up the phone. He dialed the number. He waited for the phone to ring, but he heard nothing, "The phone's not working."

"Let's get have breakfast and after that we'll get dressed," said Sam. The boys nodded. As Sam and Tucker left, Danny heard the phone ringing. He picked up the phone, "Hello?" Danny heard a voice, "Help me," then the phone buzzed. "That's weird. The cord's cut."

"**_DANNY!_**" It's a voice from Shelby. Danny ran out the room and saw her, with Sam and Tucker, "What's wrong?" he walked towards them.

"We've got a serious problem," said Shelby, she pointed her finger at the door. Danny had his shocked look on his face; he saw the door, with lots of chains. How will they get out?

Well, this is just the beginning. The next chapter is, when they get to the subway and meet Henry. Review, please.


	2. Subway: Part 1

Sorry, it took so long. Jose and me were role-playing for the Halloween party in his forum. Anyway, I got my first review and I don't know why everyone else is reviewing my Halloween story. I'm doing some in time for Halloween, so enjoy!

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Shelby standed in front of the door, with chains all over. Now, they can't get out. "Okay, what the hell is going on?" Shelby asked she walked towards the chained door. "I don't know. I have no idea why this door is chained up," said Danny. Shelby backed away because a few red words appear that said, "Don't Go Out! Walter."

"Who the hell is Walter?" Tucker asked.

"I don't like this. We need to get out of here!" Sam ran to the window and tried to open it up, but it won't open, "Great, the window won't open." Danny had an idea, "Then, we'll do the easy way. Going Ghost!" The rings appear around his waist. He became the ghostly hero, Danny Phantom. "I'll phase through the door and we'll get out of here. Grab on to me," He uses the power to phase through walls. He flew right toward the door, but he smashed to the door with the others crashing to him.

"This is so damn stupid!" Shelby snapped.

"I don't get it. Why can't I go through?" Danny was confused.

"I'm not sure, but I'll do this the hard way," Shelby smiled, she transformed into a half dragon, "I'm going to melt the chains down. Stand back," Shelby took a deep breath. She blew fire on the chains to melt them down, but the chains didn't melt. "What the hell!" Shelby snapped.

"The chains didn't melt," said Tucker.

"**_I KNOW THAT!_**" Shelby yelled, "If I can't melt them, I'm going to break them!" Shelby uses her sharp teeth to break them. Her teeth are sharp enough to break anything, including chains. Shelby moved on her four legs, trying to break them, like a dog that's playing tug of war with someone. She's getting pissed.

"Shelby, you can't break them. It's no use," said Sam. Shelby growled and changed back, "These chains are no ordinary chains." Just then, they heard a noise coming from the bathroom. "What was that?" Sam asked. They went to the bathroom and saw a hole on the wall.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Danny asked, there was no answer, "I wonder if we can get out this way."

"Well, let's go in it and find out," said Shelby. One by one, they crawled into the hole. Danny went first; he led the others and began to crawl. "It sure is dark," said Tucker.

"Can you see the light?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's not too far," said Danny. They kept going, until they reached into the light. Not too long, they all sat on the escalator that only goes down. "Where are we?" Danny asked. "We're in the subway," said Shelby. They reached down and looked around. Shelby saw a man not too far away. He wears a light, blue shirt and blue jeans. His hair is light. "Hey, there's a man," said Tucker. The man heard someone talking. He turned around and saw a woman with three kids. Shelby looked at him and realized that it's Henry Townsend, "Henry?" The man answered, "Yeah, how did you know my name?"

"Henry, it's me, remember?" Shelby asked.

"Shelby?" Henry asked. Shelby smiled and gave him a hug; she missed him, "It's good to see you, Henry. It's been a long time."

"Who are they?" Henry asked.

"These are my friends. This is Danny, Sam, and Tucker," said Shelby. They waved at him. Henry smiled, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we came to Silent Hill for our vacation and stay at the apartment for a week. We live next to you. One night, we gone to bed and had this terrible nightmare," Danny explained.

"Was the room rusted?" Henry asked.

"Everything is rusted with blood. Then, we saw a different kind of ghost that's coming out from the wall," said Danny.

"Yeah, and when we got up, the door is all chained up," said Sam.

"That's the same dream that I have," said Henry, "Three days ago, I kept having the same dream and the door is all chained up. Did you see a hole?"

"Yeah, it appeared in the bathroom. We got in and ended up in here," said Shelby, "I hope that's the way out."

"We'll have to find out. Do you four want to come along?" Henry asked. They nodded and walked with Henry. They continued walking, until they saw a woman. She turned around, "Who are you?" she asked, "What's your name?"

"Henry. This is Shelby, Danny, Tucker, and Sam. You?" Henry asked.

The woman chuckled, "This is my dream and you don't even know my name. It's Cynthia."

"Your dream?" Tucker asked.

"Yep, it's just a dream. And a really terrible one, too I hope I wake up soon," said Cynthia.

"So, you think this is a dream?" Henry asked.

"Well, if your think this is a dream, what is it?" she asked. Henry turned around and began to think. Shelby shrugged because she had no idea what's going on. Cynthia continued, "Anyway, I want to get out, but I can't find the exit. Say…" she turned Henry around to look at her, "Will you and your friends help me? I'm kind of scared. I'll give you my 'special surprise.' Besides, it's all just a dream," Cynthia walked away, while Henry standed there. "Let's move," said Danny.

They continued to walk, but Cynthia stopped, "Wait a minute." They turned around. Cynthia held her stomach and groaned. "What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I think I'm going to puke!" she ran to the girls' bathroom, while the others stayed and wait for her. It took a few minutes for her to get out. They waited and waited. Suddenly, the men's' door opened, slowly. When the door opened, a creature jumped out and landed on the floor. It roared and rolled over. They backed away from that thing and saw two other creatures walking towards it. These creatures look like dogs, except their long tongues are hanging out. They sniffed at the dying dog and use their tongues to kill it. Sam was about to throw up, when they saw these ugly dogs killing the third one.

Both of them looked at them and ready to attack them. Shelby glared at them, "I don't know what you are, but I won't let you kill us. Henry, promise me that you won't get scared."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You'll see," Shelby transformed into a dragon. The dog-like creatures backed away from her as she transformed. The back of her shirt ripped because her wings are showing. Her human skin became purple scales. Her muscles are growing, causing parts of her clothes ripped. Her shoes are ripped because her feet became dragon feet with her nails growing into claws. Her fingernails also grew into claws too. Shelby's face grew into a dragon face, with horns coming out of her head and her tail showed up. Her hair was gone. Last, but not least her brown eyes became blood, red eyes.

"What are you?" Henry asked.

"I'll explain, after I take care of these creatures," Shelby began to attack. It two against one, but she can deal with two enemies by herself. The dog jumped towards her, but she punched on the lower jaw. She picked it up and threw it at the other one. The dogs ran towards her and she swung her tail at the first one. It crashed to the wall. Shelby tackled the other one with her horns and she finished it off by blowing fire. The dog is dead from all that burning. "Well, that takes care of that," Shelby smiled at her friends.

"Shelby, look out!" Danny shouted. The dog jumped on her back and began to bite her arm. Shelby roared in pain and tried to get it off. She ran around on four legs. Shelby grabbed it's head and began to slam it on the ground for a few times. She threw it and it crashed to the wall. Shelby pinned it; she uses her sharp teeth and began to bite it. It roared as she ripped it with her teeth. Blood is getting all over the floor. Shelby got up, with blood on her teeth and mouth (AN: Yeah, I know it's gross).

"That is so gross," said Tucker.

"Henry, me and Danny can explain," said Shelby, "I'm half human, half dragon. Rebecca cursed me from what happen. I also have my other transformation; it's called rage. I become a huge dragon, when my anger rises."

"Then, is Danny half dragon, too?" Henry asked.

"No, I'm half ghost. My parents built a machine that goes into the Ghost Zone. My mother plugged it in and it didn't work. I went inside to look around and accidentally turned the 'On' switch. That's how I became part ghost. Me and Shelby kept our secret from anyone else."

"Can you promise not too tell anyone? You're my good friend," said Shelby.

"I promise. Right now we need to get Cynthia and get out of here," said Henry. They all went to the girls' bathroom and she wasn't there. Nothing, but a hole on the wall.

"Do you think that she came in there?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, let's go in," said Henry. They all got in the hole and everything went black.

Well, this is the first part of the subway. I'm going to put the second part, so I hope you like it.


	3. Subway: Part 2

Damn! It's been months! I'm very, very sorry about that. Well, here's the second part of the chapter, but firat here's some replies:

**mdizzle:** I knew it, thanks for the info, M.

**BlackDecember:** Thanks for reviewing, I have played that game before, but I didn't beat it, I kept having trouble.

Danny opened his eyes; he was getting rid of the blurry vision in his sight. He looked around an notice that he's in the same room. Danny saw his friends waking up. Shelby woke up, first. Her hand was on her head. When she opened her eyes, she saw Danny, "Danny, is this the same room we're staying?"

"Yeah, is this another dream we had?" asked Danny, while he and Shelby kept thinking, Sam and Tucker woke up. "What? We're back to our room," said Tucker, "But it seems so real."

"You're right, that dream looks real and feels real, too," said Danny, "But were we with Henry and that woman?"

"Yeah, we were. And were we in that woman's dream?" Sam asked. They kept thinking for a while, nutil Shelby replied, "Come on, that's just stupid. I mean how could we have the same dream?" They sat on their beds for a while, until they heard the phone ringing. Danny picked it up and heard Cynthia's voice, "Where did you guys go? Hurry, save me...there's a coin for you gto go further..." the phone is making a buzzy noise and Danny hung it up. "That was Cynthia. We need to go to the hole and save her," said Danny.

"Then, let's go!" said Shelby. They rushed towards the bathroom and went to the hole. They were back to the girl's bathroom. They looked around, until Sam found a statue, "Look, I found coins," Sam showed them the coins she's holding, "These will take us far down."

Then, let's go further down," said Danny.

"What about Henry?" Sam asked.

"He might meet us. We might come back to the girl's bathroom," said Danny. They came out of the bathroom and they found Henry; he was waiting for them, too, "Hey, guys. I was starting to worry about you."

"Well, we're here, now. I found these coins that can take us further," said Sam.

"That's good. Let's find Cynthia," said Henry. Henry led the kids and Shelby to go to the gate, where people can go in the train. They found four gates that are locked and everything is a mess. There was not a single person in here. All of the pay phones weren't working, the glass window were rusted, and everything is quiet.

"Damn, it sure is quiet," said Shelby.

"And it's giving me the creeps!" said Tucker, "Why is their more people in here!"

"We're in a dream. There are no people," said Sam. Suddenly, a sound was heard and it's coming closer to them. Its the dog-like creature they saw before. It growled at them and getting ready to attack. Shelby transformed into a dragon and growled back; she ran on her four legs and tackled it, with her horns. "Go get that monster!" Tucker cheered. Shelby smiled evilly at it and began to rip it to shreads by using her teeth. Sam covered her eyes because she can't stand that monster. The creature was already dead and Shelby turned around, with blood dripping from her mouth.

"Shelby, next time, just burn it," said Sam.

"Sorry," said Shelby. Sam found the place, where they can go further; she just put coins in and they went through the gate to go down the stairs. They made down the stairs, until Danny ghost sense is off. Danny gasped and saw the mist, red.

"What is it, Danny?" Sam asked.

"My ghost sense is off and the mist is red. It's telling me that we're facing something," said Danny.

"What ever it is, we'll face them," said Shelby. Suddenly, something came out of the wall. It's the ghost they saw in their dream!

"Oh my god! It's that ghost that was in our dreams!" said Tucker. It was not only one ghost, but two ghosts. The second ghost is a black person. They were still floating and a weird noise came on. It must have been the ghosts that's causing the problems. Henry put his hand on his head; he doesn't know what's going on, but it's bad. As for Danny and company, they were covering their ears and getting a little weak.

"**_STOP THE NOISE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_**" Tucker screamed. Sam fell on the floor, covering her ears. As for Danny and Shelby, they had enough. "I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted and became Danny Phantom. Shelby became a dragon and began to attack one ghost, "Stop the god damn noise, or I'll make you!" The ghost groaned, like a zombie and floated towards her, fast. Shelby tackled it and sliced it, with her claws. The ghost fell on the ground. Shelby thinks it was dead, but the noise came back on and the ghost rose up. "What the hell!" Shelby began to take a deep breath and blew fire at it. The ghost groaned louder, with all the flames burning all over it's body. It fell on the ground, again.

Danny kept punching, kicking, and shooting energy blast at the other ghost. It fell on the ground and Danny got out the Fenton Thermos, "Time to take out the trash!" Danny held out the thermos, but it didn't come on. Danny checked it and tried it, again. The thermos is still not working. "Why is the thermos not working?" Danny tried to fix the thermos, but the ghost grabbed his arm and getting ready to bite him. Shelby tackled it and the ghost smashed to the wall.

"Why do these things die!" Shelby is getting very pissed.

"I don't know! But I'm going to do this, my way," said Danny, "Stand back, everyone." Henry doesn't know what Danny is up to. Danny took a deep breath and unleashed his powerful attack called Ghostly Wail. The ghosts were flying from the power and smashed to the wall; they fell on the ground, still not dead, but moving. Danny was weak from using his attack; he is in his human form.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Henry asked.

"I'll be okay. Using that can make me weak for a while," said Danny.

"How did you do that?" Henry asked.

"Long story," said Danny, "Let's keep moving, before they get up." They kept moving down stairs. They made it to the train and began their search. Danny red mist came out of his mouth, "Oh no, more of these strange ghosts!" Two more ghosts came out, but one is new. It's dressed, like Sherlock Holmes. "Oh, great. Now, we have to get them down a couple of times," said Shelby.

"Not this time. I just found Cynthia; she's trapped inside the train. We need to go to the front and find the lever to open the doors," said Henry. Henry ran towards the front door of the train and pulled the lever. Cynthia ran towards him and she and Henry came back with Danny and company. Henry held the pipe he got and began to save Danny and Shelby. He whacked the ghosts and they fell on the ground. "We need to get to the otherside of the train," said Henry.

Danny stopped him, "Wait, I can phase us through."

"You can do that?" Henry asked.

"Sure, what if theirs more ghosts inside," said Tucker, "He's strong enough to carry all of us." Danny grabbed Shelby's hand, while Henry held on to Shelby's tail while he's holding Cynthia. Tucker held on to Shelby's hands and Sam held on to his legs. Danny took off and he phased him and the others. Not too long, they made it to the otherside.

"Come on, let's keep moving," said Henry. Danny and his friends followed him to the basement, but Cynthia is not with them. They didn't know that she left them. Suddenly, more ghosts came back to kill them. "Aw man, we'll never get out of here," said Tucker.

"Not unless we run," Shelby ran away, very fast. The others catched up with her, until they were out. There were not ghosts, nothing but more trains and an exculator.

"Henry, I found he exit. It's not too far. Oh no, he's coming! Hurry!" The speaker came off.

"That was Cynthia! She must be in trouble!" said Henry.

"Let's move up the stairs," said Danny. When they went upstairs, some wall creatures came out, getting ready to attack them.

"Okay, that's it! We're going to fly up there and I'll burn them," Shelby grabbed Sam and Henry, while Danny carried Tucker by the shoulders. Shelby flew first and Danny followed her; she kept shooting fireballs at the wall creatures and dodging their attacks. They landed on top, and they took a quick break. Shelby panted from all that flying; she looked at the ground and saw a trail of blood, "Uh guys, theirs a trail of blood on the floor. And it's leading in there," Shelby pointed to the office. Henry opened the dorr and has a shock look on his face, so did Danny and his friends.

Cynthia laid on the floor with her blood all over her body; her back has numbers. Henry fell down and picked her up, "Are you alright?"

"I'm...fine," said Cynthia, "I was...drunk at...the party." Tucker's face turned pale, Sam had tears in her eyes, Shelby covered her mouth, and Danny stood there, like a frozen statues. Cynthia touched Henry's face, "I didn't...give you...a special surprise." Cynthia voice is choking; she's dying.

"It's going to be okay. It's just a dream," said Henry. Cynthia stopped breathing and her eyes stared out of space; she's now dead. Henry put her down and put her hand on her chest. Then, he closed her eyes and had his head down. Shelby walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder, "You did the best you can, with our help." Henry didn't say anything, just looking at the dead body. Then, everything went black.

Whoa, that's a long chapter of this part. I hope you like it. Next, they're outside and meet a man and a young boy.


	4. Forest

Sorry it took so very long. I have a job, so don't be all pissed off. Anyway, here's the chapter, when they meet a kid.

Danny opens his eyes, slowly; he looked around and saw his friends getting up. Danny now realized that he and his friends have woken up from the dream they have.

"Are we back to we are now?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, last time we were with Henry and Cynthia is now dead," said Danny.

"I know, and I saw these numbers on her. I wonder what it means. Is it some code or something?" Sam asked.

"We don't know, but we still got a problem. The door is still chained up! We're still stuck!" Shelby snapped. Danny calmed her down and began to think of something, "We can go into that hole."

"What? Are you crazy? It'll take us back to the subway and these ugly looking dogs and ghosts are in there. We'll be killed!" Shelby panicked.

"Calm down, maybe it'll take us out this time. Let's go," said Danny. They got out of beds and went back to the bathroom, where the hole is. When they went in, the hole is a little bigger than the last one. "Umm, how did that hole became a little big?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, let's just get in and let's get out of here," said Danny. One by one, they got in the hole and began to crawl.

Danny opened his eyes and noticed that they're outside, but it's not the place where they went. Outside it's dark with a few lights on. Danny groaned that he's not home. He turned around and saw his friends waking up. And he saw Henry standing in front of them.

"Are you guys alright?" Henry asked, while Danny and his friends getting up.

"Yeah, we're fine, but where are we?" Shelby asked.

"We're not outside of the apartment. Looks like we're someplace different," said Henry.

"Great, first the subway, now this," said Sam.

"Easy, Sam. Let's just move," said Shelby. Henry began to move and the others followed. As they went inside, as few bats flew towards them. Danny went ghost and blasts them, one by one. One bat flew down and Henry squished it with his foot. Sam was about to puke, "What is wrong with you? They're bats!"

"They're not regular bats," said Shelby, as she blew fire. Now that the bats are dead, they went back outside, but everything is different. There were candles all over, which is like some ritual. There were a few stones and there is a man sitting on one. The man has a weird hair due. He wears a green shirt with a picture on it and blue jeans. Five people walked towards him.

"Excuse me," said Tucker. The man looked up, staring at them, "Y-yes?" he said, stuttering.

"Are you okay? You sound like you're nervous," said Sam.

"I-I'm fine, i-its just that s-something bad is g-going to happen. That's what t-the nosy guy s-said I-if you want to k-know, there's an h-house down t-there. I saw a k-kid running," the man explained.

"A kid? What's a kid doing outside alone in the dark?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know, but we should find him," said Danny.

"Wait, we can't leave this guy out here," said Sam. Shelby had enough and grabbed Sam's arm, "He'll be fine, but look on the bright side, there's not monsters out here." They began their search for the kid that's outside in the dark. They went passed the large house, with no one living in. That gave Shelby and Tucker the creeps. As they went to another place more ugly dogs are here. Sam glared at the manakete, "Shelby, remember you said there are no monsters in this place? Well they're in this place too!"

"Hey! I didn't know, okay?" Shelby snapped. Suddenly, one dog ran towards Sam and pinned her on the ground. As it was about to killed her, Shelby grabbed its legs and threw it. She roared and sliced it with her sharp claws. "Here's my finishing move! Die freak!" Shelby dug her teeth into its skin and ripped it off, piece by piece.

"Shelby, why do you kill it by ripping them off with your teeth?" Danny asked, as he was about to puke. Shelby grinned evilly at him, "Because I'm a dragon and it's my way to kill these monsters." Shelby wiped the blood off her mouth and teeth. As they went to a dead end, they found a little boy; he was about 7 or 8 years old. He wears a strip shirt and pants. The boy looked up at them.

"Hey, little boy, what are you doing here?" Henry asked. The boy didn't say anything. Danny crossed his arms, "You know, you're not supposed to be here all alone during the night." The boy didn't say anything. Just then, the man they met walked around and saw the kid.

"Y-You're…" the man said as the boy turned around. The man continued, "F-Finally…the Th-third Revelation…Th-That n-nosy guy that was here…H-he said it too…Something big's gonna happen…Finally it's gonna happen!" The man began to laugh like crazy and left. The boy ran away, leaving the others. "Wait! Don't go alone!" Sam yelled. The boy didn't listen and left.

"Okay, this is getting crazy. That guy we met is acting a little weird," said Tucker.

"I agree, I mean who the hell is that nosy guy he's talking about?" Shelby asked.

"Let's just keep going," said Henry. They went back to the place, where the house is. The man, they met, is standing next to the door. Henry walked to the man and began to open the door, but the problem is: it's locked. Danny began to phase, but nothing happen. Shelby tried to ram the door down, but nothing still happen.

"Th-The door is locked…" said the man.

"Is there a key?" Danny asked.

"Y-Yes, but its b-buried underground…It's next to the tree, where th-there's a wood Th-that looks like an h-hand…I-I'm so thirsty…I w-wish I can drink c-chocolate milk…so c-cold…" said the man. Henry realized that he brought chocolate milk with him, "Here, I have chocolate milk for you." The man began to drink, "Oh yeah…s-so cold…Here, t-take this s-small shovel," the man gave him a small shovel and continue to drink. Tucker picked it up, "Okay, let's go to that other door."

As they went to the parts of the forest, more dog-like creatures came. Shelby grinned evilly, but Danny interfered, "No you don't, Shelby. You made one of us throw up."

"You guys didn't throw up at the subway," said Shelby.

"Well, what if we did, if you kill them by ripping them off with your teeth? You need a break and I'll handle this," Danny went ghost, while Shelby groaned. Danny went avoided their attacks by phasing. Danny blasted it and finished it off. More of these beasts came and Danny has no other choice, but to use Ghostly Wail. Danny took a deep breath and unleashed it. Green sonic waves appeared and the dogs flew away. One by one, the monsters are killed by his special power. Danny went back to his human form and went on his knees, breathing.

"How did you do that?" Henry asked.

"It happens, when he faced his evil self," said Tucker, he found the wood that shaped like a hand, "Hey, there it is, but I'm not going to dig it."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"What if that hand is alive and grabs me?" Tucker asked.

"Don't be a coward," said Shelby. Tucker glared at her, "Well, let's sees if you dig it."

"No way, dude. You did it," said Shelby.

"No, you!" said Tucker.

"You!"

"You!"

"**_YOU!_**"

"_**YOU!"**_

"**_STOP!_**" Henry snatched the shovel out of Tucker's hand, "You two are giving me a headache. I'll do it," Henry began to dig a couple of times. As he got out the key, nothing happen.

"See? Nothing happen," said Henry, he turned to Danny and Sam, "Do they always argue?"

"Sometimes," said Danny. As they went back to the house, Henry unlocked the door and went inside. Everything is a mess because no one lives here. The man walked around, slowly. Sam found a piece of paper, "Guys, there's a letter for someone," she handed to Henry and began to read. When they were done, they heard a man screaming in the other room. They found Shelby staring at the man burning all over his body.

"What did you do!" Danny asked.

"I didn't do anything! He's burning himself!" said Shelby. The man continued to scream, "I finally met him! The one the nosy guy talked about…the Devil! The man fell on his knees, being burnt alive. They stood there, doing nothing and everything went black, again.

Wow, I never knew it was a little long. Well, I hope you like the chapter and next will be the chapter, where they're at the building.


End file.
